


Two Kagamines and A Baby

by QueenoftheWeebs



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Meiko disapproves of everything, Parental Rin and Len, Siblings!Rin&Len, there are some actual fluffy moments tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWeebs/pseuds/QueenoftheWeebs
Summary: When the Kagamines find a baby on the side of the road, Rin just can't ignore it. So, what else can they do but bring it home with them? Unfortunately, the other tenants of the house have their own thoughts on the situation, especially one sake-swigging, loudmouthed brunette.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and now that I finally have places to post this, I'm going for it! Seriously though, this was written around 3 years ago. I've just given it some minor touch-ups, like the rewording of some sentences. Oh, maybe I should also claim here that sadly, I'm not Crypton, so I don't own any of the Vocaloids in this story.

"Hey guys! Look at what we found!"  
  
Kagamine Rin was running through the front door of the Vocaloids' house, as her brother Len closed the door behind them. He shuffled in as well, not too far behind her.  
Len tried his best to be quiet and careful as possible. Why?  
  
Well, he was carrying a basket.  
  
It was what was in the basket that he had to watch out for.  
  
Rin was extremely excited to show her friends her discovery, and she ran straight into the living room, where she could hear everybody talking. Len followed carefully, still shuffling slowly and feeling somewhat uneasy.  
  
"...Guys, *pant* I.... *pant* have... to show you..... *pant* what we.. found...." Rin panted, exhausted from running all the way home.  
  
She had bolted into the middle of the living room, and she had promptly collapsed on the floor after completing her sentence.  
  
Rin's outburst and sudden collapsing confused everyone in the room, but they were concerned nonetheless. Hatsune Miku immediately jumped up from the couch and ran over to her friend on the floor. She started to shake and nudge Rin in an attempt to get her to regain consciousness. Kaito ran to try to get Rin some water, although he accidentally tripped over her in the process of doing so. Megurine Luka just stared at the entire spectacle, not saying a word.  
By the time Meiko had returned from getting herself a drink in the kitchen, Rin was awake, although she was leaning on Miku, holding her head. Kaito was still on the floor writhing in the pain of his own fall.  
  
Meiko just shrugged it off, however, and sat back down next to Luka. They exchanged glances and continued to watch the scene unfold.  
  
Len, hearing all of this commotion, set the basket down in the hallway just around the corner of the living room. He walked into the living room, earning a few stares, especially a very confused one from Rin.  
  
He didn't seem to mind this, though, as he looked past the others and glared straight at Rin.  
  
"Rin! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Huh? I..."  
  
Len knelt down to talk to Rin more directly on the ground, crossing his arms and directing an even more intense glare towards her.  
  
"First off, you can't get so excited! Especially since you just ran about 5 miles straight without stopping at all."  
  
Rin cast her head down. "I guess I got a little carried away..."  
  
"Second, you need to quiet down! You'll disturb the 'surprise'," Len winked at her upon saying the last word. She immediately understood what he meant, and winked back.  
  
"Third,"  
  
Len turned away, confusing everyone.  
  
"...If you’ve finally calmed down..."  
  
He spun around, pointing at Rin.  
  
"...as I was trying to tell you earlier, taking care of a child is a lot of work!"  
  
It took a minute for Len's statement to sink into the rest of the Vocaloids' heads.  
  
However, as soon as everybody had some sort of idea, confused chaos broke out among the group.  
  
Miku was the first to speak up.  
  
"A... child..?"  
  
Luka's eyes grew wide.  
  
"R-Rin, don't tell us what I think you're going to..."  
  
Rin gave them all a shining, innocent smile, though one could tell it was laced with other emotions, almost resembling guilt.   At this point, Meiko pounced on Rin and pinned her arms down to the floor, shocking them all, as well as frightening Rin greatly.  
  
Despite the anxious look on her face, Meiko kept her composure as she asked Rin the question on everybody's mind.  
  
"Rin Kagamine, I'm going to ask you this one time, and one time only..."  
  
She took a deep breath before she continued. "ARE YOU PREGNANT!?"  
  
Rin retained her shocked and fearful expression for a second, before her face gave off an unreadable expression. She looked over at Len, and everyone’s eyes followed suit. He could only give off a sheepish smile, which oddly complemented the deep shade of red his face had turned from the thought of doing such things with Rin in order to result in a pregnancy.  
  
The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as everyone's imaginations ran ramped, fueled by what was unfolding before them.  
  
Rin's expression dissolving into hysterical laughter didn't help matters either, as everybody turned further to Len for answers.  
  
This time, it was him being pinned up against the wall, though by Kaito, and being pelted with questions from both him and the others. "So, you just couldn't keep it in your pants, huh kid?" Kaito started the line of questioning. "We can't even leave you two alone for one minute!"  
  
"Wait, when did you guys even find the time to do it?"  
  
Len, desperate for words, was helplessly stammering as he looked toward Rin for answers. Luckily, her laughter had begun to subside. She stood, hurrying over to the mob forming around Len so that she could calm everyone down and clear up everyone’s misunderstandings.  
  
"Hehehe... Guys, guys, break it up here! Let us explain," she chuckled.  
  
The mob dissipated, and the Vocaloids all waited for her answers, with expectant looks on their faces.  
  
"First off, I'm not pregnant," Rin began.  
  
Meiko heaved an extremely heavy sigh at this news, and took a large swig of her drink.  
  
"But..."  
  
Everyone’s attention peaked at that one word. Rin sighed before looking nervously at Len.  
  
"We did bring a child into this house."  
  
A collective, "Huh?" escaped the Vocaloids as confused looks were exchanged.  
  
Just then, they all heard a small, faint crying.  
  
A look of concern overtook Rin as she signaled for Len to go find the source of the noise and bring it back into the room to them. Len obeyed, and came back rather quickly.  
  
He returned with a basket covered in blankets, making tons of noise. The Kagamines huddled around the basket, finally calming the noise as Rin picked up the bundle and slowly turned around.  
  
As soon as she situated the pile of blankets in her arms, the Vocaloids were all greeted with the sight of a small, sleepy human baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Vocaloids or songs mentioned in this story (unfortunately)!

The infant opened his two sleepy blue eyes and began to survey the many faces before him. He was extremely confused; the last thing he remembered was that he was set down, and blankets were put over him. Then, he fell asleep, and now, he's being stared at by... people, was that the word? Whatever the case, there were a ton of bright colors around him, and he found it rather intimidating. He began to whimper helplessly as he looked towards the warm girl holding him for guidance.   
  
Rin heard the infant's whimper and immediately snuggled him closer to her chest. She smiled down at him, reassuring him that everything was okay. She then looked up around her, where the rest of the crew were crowded around her, trying to see the baby. She stepped away from them and shooed them off, acting extremely protective of the bundle in her arms.   
  
Miku was extremely curious and she stepped closer once more, eager to see the infant once more. Rin, however, wouldn't move a muscle.   
  
A mix of confusion and awkwardness filled the air as the Vocaloids all looked at each other, with Len (who was still slightly blushing) and Rin looking at each other, ready to take on whatever was going to happen next.   
  
Surprisingly, Luka opened her mouth to say something,    
  
"So... W-where.."   
  
Meiko quickly cut her off.   
  
"DO YOU TWO KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN INTO?! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH WORK TAKING CARE OF A KID IS?!"   
  
Rin flinched at her booming voice, but responded with a voice just as bold.   
  
"If I thought I, no, WE, couldn't handle it, then he,"-she nodded towards the baby- "wouldn't be here!"   
  
This just flustered Meiko more.   
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN RAISE THIS CHILD ON YOUR OWN, THEN GO AHEAD."   
  
She threw her arms up in frustration, then got almost right in Rin's face.   
  
"But whatever the case, you can bet your ass that I won't be helping you."   
  
Rin narrowed her eyes and glared right back into Meiko's.    
  
"We can, and we WILL."   
  
The tension caused between the two girls was suffocating everybody else in the room. The poor others who weren't involved in the heated exchange shifted both their bodies and eyes uncomfortably between each other.    
  
Suddenly, Meiko’s fuming expression took a complete 180° turn, and she started to laugh. She exited the room, still giggling. Before she turned the corner, she looked back at Miku.   
  
"Hey, you better start getting ready. You open the concert in 3 hours."   
  
Miku looked at the clock on the wall and gasped, sprinting to her room.   
  
The others left to prepare as well, leaving Rin and Len alone in the living room with the baby.   
  
Rin fell to her knees, exhausted from standing up to Meiko like that.   
  
Len, however, seized his opportunity to talk.   
  
"So... While we're at the concert, what's he," -he gestured to the child- "gonna do?"   
  
Rin stood back up and took a long look at the infant, who stared back up at her with bright blue eyes that seemed to mirror her own.   
  
"... I didn't think about this..."   
  
She looked sad for a moment, and then shook it off rather quickly, turning to Len and smiling.   
  
"Well, he's just gonna have to tag along with us, right?"   
  
Len was extremely taken aback.   
  
"B-but Meiko is gonna kill us!"   
  
"Nah, she'll get over it. Our business doesn't concern her, so why should she have an opinion?"   
  
Len sighed, unsure. However, he knew there was just no arguing with Rin when she was passionate like this. He remembered her initial reaction to seeing the kid, and he knew that even now, he just couldn't bring himself to shatter that bright, optimistic disposition.   
  
"Okay, well, we better start getting ready ourselves. We only have about two and a half hours left now..."   
  
Rin was unusually cheery once again. "Well, what are we waiting for? We got songs to sing, and we're going to sing them, no matter what!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short chapter! I am working on the rest of the story, though, and the rest of the chapters probably won't be as short as this one was. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE?!"   
  
Meiko was furiously glaring down at the (once again) sleeping infant in the basket that Rin was holding.    
  
"Hey, you said it didn't matter to you what we do with him!" Rin retaliated.   
  
"I mind when it affects everyone's performance!"   
  
"Well, it's not like we could just leave him at the house!"   
  
The amount of animation Rin put into her gestures was excessive, and she ended up smacking Len in the face while she was talking. Upon seeing him wince and recoil from the corner of her eye, she blushed and muttered a small “ah, sorry” toward him.

Meiko sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a gulp of the water bottle she was holding, silently wishing that it was a giant bottle of sake instead. Performing was important to the brunette, and she had made it a rule to always completely sober up before every concert. However, with the recent antics of the twin blondes, it was harder than ever for her not to go back on her word.

“You know what? You're right. You couldn't just leave him at home. But the concert starts in 15 minutes, and when the concert starts, what’re you going to do then?”

“...”

“Both of you will be in and out of the dressing room, but neither of you have any time to tend to that kid. You have a lot of songs to perform tonight, you know.”

Rin glared up at Meiko. “Don't underestimate me. I’ll use every second that I can to take care of him, even if that means I don't get to watch everybody else perform.”

She paused, looking down.

“And… even if it means that I have to skip one of my own songs.”

Meiko roared with laughter. “You're really THAT committed, eh? Well, I think I've got an idea that should ease your worries.”

Rin and Len both tensed up with anxiety.

“I think that both of you have a little too much responsibility on your hands, and that it may just be a little hard for you to balance both a performing life with this… personal situation that you have here,” she gestured to the baby. “So, I think I would be doing you a favor if I were to cut out all of your songs tonight. That way you can just focus on your kid! Isn't that a good idea?”

The twins gasped.

Rin looked ready to punch Meiko in the face. Len, on the other hand, though initially angry, actually started to contemplate the idea that she was proposing. “R-Rin, she might have a point…”

Those words coming out of her brother’s mouth struck Rin like an ice pick to the heart. She turned from Meiko’s smug expression to Len’s contemplative one. Her own expression was a look of utter betrayal.

“L-Len… how can you say that?”

“I’m saying it might be for the best, Rin. I mean, think about what we went through earlier today! We barely even had time to-”

Len couldn't finish his thought, though, as Gumi suddenly walked up behind them, intending to speak to Meiko. “Hey Meiko, I'm sorry to interrupt here,” she said with a hint of awkwardness in her voice, “but I, uh, couldn't help overhearing that you were thinking about changing the concert lineup?”

Meiko answered Gumi, but gingerly looked Rin in the eyes while she answered. “That depends on  _ these two _ .”

Suddenly, an idea popped in Rin’s head. She gasped and spun around to face Gumi, glancing at the baby afterwards to make sure she didn't upset him. “Gumi! Um, this might be really awkward to ask of you, but how many songs are you singing tonight?”

Gumi glanced up at Meiko, then met Rin’s eyes with her own confused ones. “Well, I'm only guest starring, so I'm scheduled for two duets, Happy Synthesiser and Matryoshka. Though, with the way Meiko was talking a second ago, that might not be the case.”

Meiko stared down at Rin with a critical expression. “Well, let's see what else the girl has to say first. That might impact the schedule.”

Rin’s stomach dropped with nervousness as she posed her question to both Gumi and Meiko. “W-well, Gumi, you don't have many songs to sing, so… Would you mind watching a kid while we perform?” She gestured to the basket. 

Gumi’s eyes widened, then uncomfortably scanned from side to side as she shifted her weight back and forth between her feet. Meiko’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head as her jaw dropped to the floor. “RIN KAGAMINE! YOU CANNOT JUST-”

Rin cut Meiko off, speaking a little quicker to further the compromise. “Of course, you wouldn't have to watch him the whole time. We’d take him whenever we could. And he basically just sleeps the whole time, though… I don't know what kind of an effect the music will have on him.”

Gumi stuttered. “Ah, I-I don't know, Rin. I mean, I-I've never had such responsibility placed on me… I'd hate for something to happen. This baby seems really important to you,” she spit out excuses, “though I don't know why,” she muttered to herself.

Rin placed her free hand on Gumi’s shoulder. “Look, I really hate to do this too, but this is really important. I live to perform, after all, and just think about how everybody out there in the audience would feel if almost half the setlist was cut.” 

Meiko squeezed in between the two. “Gumi, don't. Rin’s a  _ mother  _ now, and she specifically told me she could ‘handle him on her own’, so she needs to take responsibility for her actions. Don't let her use you as a cop-out.”

Gumi froze in place, overwhelmed by all the information. The music started out on the stage, and Miku ran by, rushing to get to her place on stage. The child, however, continued to sleep, even with the thunderous bass and the uproarious applause coming from the crowd. Seeing this, Gumi made up her mind.

“I’ll do it.”

“Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou so much! I promise you it won't be too hard. I mean, in the couple hours we’ve had him, he's only cried once. If he does, just give him some banana and he should quiet down.”

Gumi smiled. “Understood. I don't know much about babies, but I'll do my best!”

Rin handed her the basket and rushed to touch herself up before her first song, Len in tow. Meiko glared at Gumi and didn't stop, even after she noticed.

“...What?”

“Why? Why would you do that? That girl somehow obtained a baby from God knows where, with absolutely no direction or supplies on how to take care of it, and you're going to  _ support that _ ?”

Gumi paused. “Y-Yeah, guess so.”

“I ask again,  _ why? _ ”

“I guess… for the exact reasons that you just listed. She looks frazzled, kind of like she did before her first concert. She also looked kind of… exhausted, I guess.”

Meiko’s expression softened.

“I don't have it in me to just abandon someone like that, especially one of my best friends,” Gumi continued. “I don't know exactly what's going on here, nor do I entirely support it, but… I want to help her, at the very least!”

Meiko stared at Gumi for a good few seconds before slowly speaking, mostly to herself. “No matter how much I strike her down, that kid just gets right back up and carries on. She’s a damn handful, but… she’s got heart.”

As the final notes of Miku’s song were being sung, Meiko quickly realized that her song was up next. She quickly ran to the stage, but not before saying something very quietly.

“Keep him safe.”

She wasn't sure if Gumi heard her or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so this chapter took a bit of a turn in terms of Meiko's opinions on Rin's situation, especially during the latter part of the chapter! Also, it just so happened that Gumi was conveniently guest starring in the concert, so Rin had a babysitter! A lot of this chapter focused on Rin, and it feels like Len got almost no screen time, but his questioning did upset Rin, which is gonna lead to a lot of conflict in the near future. Did Len even want to have the kid in the first place? With my plans for it , next chapter is gonna be a roller coaster of emotions.
> 
> That's it for now! See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The discourse started almost as soon as the six Vocaloids arrived back at their house.

The tension, however, could be sensed throughout the entire ride home. Meiko, who was driving the van that transported the group, even nearly swerved off the road a few times, just because of the anxiety she was getting from the suffocating vibes. Doing so earned her quite a few high-strung barks from Rin, who yelled about protecting the baby. This would be followed up by a sigh from Len, who would tiredly tell Meiko not to mind her.

As soon as they arrived back at the house, Rin stomped up to her room and slammed the door. The remaining five scattered as fast as possible. Miku went to take a shower, Luka decided to turn in early, and Kaito and Meiko headed into the kitchen for a late night ice cream and sake. This left Len alone, wandering through the hallways as he prepared himself to confront his sister upstairs about the events of the day.

He sighed as he headed up the stairs, wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into about 12 hours ago.

_“Aahhhh! Len! Look at that cute baby!” Kagamine Rin squealed in adoration of the infant. She began to make silly faces at the child, who began to smile and laugh in delight. “Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?”_

_Len didn't care much for kids, but he decided to humor his sister. It wasn't very often that the twins were able to go out into town together, and it felt nice to be with her. Plus, she seemed to be really enjoying herself with that kid, and nothing made him happier than seeing her happy. “Heh, yeah, he_ is _pretty cute,” Len remarked as he smiled gently at the infant._

_His smile fell, however, as soon as he saw his sister’s face fall into a sympathetic, concerned expression._

_“Hey… where’s his mother?”_

_The twins observed the area around the infant, who was just laying in a basket on the sidewalk, scanning the crowd for anybody who could possibly resemble the child. Rin looked up at the surrounding buildings and noticed something else._

_“L-Len… isn't that building… the orphanage?”_

_Len followed her gaze to the tall building right next to the basket. He wasn't sure, but he remembered the orphanage being somewhere around this area. This baby was clearly there without a mother, too, so he felt it safe to assume that the building was, indeed, the orphanage. “I think so…”_

_When he looked back down at the ground, he saw his sister’s bright eyes looking down into the basket, observing the infant closely._

_“Rin… what are you doing?”_

_Rin motioned him over. He complied._

_Rin sighed sadly as her gaze shifted from the baby to her brother._

_“Rin, what's wrong?”_

_“I...It’s just so sad…”_

_“What?”_

_“The baby, Len! It's so sad. His mother obviously just left him here because she didn't want him, and now he has to live out his life in a cramped building with lots of other sad children who are gonna bully him so they can feel better about themselves! We've sung songs about being orphans, Len. I know how horrible it is.”_

_“Rin…”_

_Rin had clearly tuned out her brother at this point, spiraling into her concerned, depressing thoughts. “I mean, is he even gonna get proper nourishment? Or new clothes when he needs them? What if he outgrows his shoes and gets foot deformities because the orphanage can't afford to buy him a new pair?”_

_“Rin.”_

_“And it just makes me so…_ mad _that his mother would just throw him away! There are so many people that would kill to be able to have a kid! He could have such a better life!”_

_“RIN!”_

_Rin abruptly stopped her rambling, turning to face Len with a distraught expression. The next thing that came out of her mouth was something that neither of them expected._

_“We could give him a better life, Len.” Rin’s mouth dropped open in surprise once she processed the words that had come out of her mouth. “I...I don't think I meant it like that…”_

_It killed Len to see his sister so broken up about the child. He knew that any possible response he could have to the situation would end up pissing somebody off, be it Rin or the other Vocaloids. He went with the lesser of the two evils, and although he knew it was a big risk, he decided to please his sister. He'd do anything to put a smile on her face._

_“Let's do it.”_

_“L...Len… I didn't mean…”_

_Len gently put his hand over Rin’s, which was shaking from the flurry of emotions she was experiencing. “We can do this. Hell, we have enough money to last us a lifetime, so providing money for him won't be a problem.”_

_“But… we’re…”_

_Len knew exactly what her next concern was. “So what if we’re only 14? At least we know what we're getting into. There are tons of people who do this kinda stuff at our age, and they can be really stupid about it.”_

_Rin giggled a little at his words, though her face became serious as she stared into Len’s eyes._

_“Len Kagamine, are you sure that you want to take on the responsibility of a child with me?”_

_A blush overtook Len’s face. He thought for a second before affirming his decision. “Yes. How hard could it be?”_

_Rin smiled at him in return. “I guess we’ll have to see!”_

_Len laughed lightly, before stopping and stammering for words. “Oh, y-yeah? Uh, do you want to do it too? Ah! I-I mean have a child with me? N-N-NO! I didn't mean it like that! I meant-”_

_Rin squeezed Len’s hand tightly. “Of course. That is, as long as you don't leave me!” she laughed._

_“I guess it's settled then. We should probably-”_

_Rin was already sprinting home to alert the four at home of the new addition to the house. “C’mon, Len! We can get to it later!"_

_“-get some baby stuff first,” Len finished to himself before having to sprint after Rin. “Hey, Rin! Wait up! Don't run with the baby!”_

Len was at the door now, not even noticing the smile that had crept upon his face when he was reflecting on what had happened. He braced himself, and knocked on the door to the Kagamines’ room.

“Go away,” he heard Rin say sharply.

Len rolled his eyes. It was his room, too, and Rin like to forget that a lot. “I’m coming in. We need to talk.”

“Go _away_ , you- ” Rin started angrily.

Len was already in the room before she was able to finish her sentence. He sighed and gave Rin’s pouring face a stony, neutral look.

“We need to have a little talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm not dead! School has overtaken my life once again, though, so I definitely won't be updating as much as I used to. The good thing is that one of my biggest pet peeves is when other writers do kind of what I've done, which is putting out a lot of content and then not doing anything else for literally years. So, I'll be trying to update this story at least twice a month. I plan on finishing the story by the end of the year at the latest, but it really shouldn't take that long. Anyways, I'm rambling. Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and faves/kudos so far! I really appreciate every one of them!


End file.
